le théâtre by Sadik II: Cendrillon
by Sadik3000
Summary: Dans la série le théâtre by sadik je demande ... Cendrillon !
1. Chapter 1

Dans la série « le théatre by sadik » je demande …

CENDRILLON

Partie 1 : la répartition des personnages : c'est toujours un sacré merdier…

Salut vous tous ! J'ai ressuscité pour vous faire jouer une nouvelle pièce !

Evelyne : et chier.

Amber : je me remettais à peine de la dernière pièce, l'autre moi à vraiment été conne.

Jéricho : l'humiliation ultime.

Oh ne me remerciez pas !

La mort: on la flingue ?

Vous pouvez pas je me suis suicidée au fil dentaire !

Aydan : dommage. Je t'aurais bien empaillée.

Erm … gnouiiiii mais on va passer hein.

Mélusine : vas-y, qu'est-ce qu'on doit jouer…

Cendrillon !

…

Evelyne : … la version de grimm ?

Ben oui, je vois mal Aydan déguisé en gusgus (spécial dédicace à halgo-chan).

Tous : Aaaahhhh !

La mort : ca c'est sympa ! Avec les méchantes sœurs qui se font crever les yeux et …

Stoooooop ! Révèle pas tout mon scénario tu veux ?

Carax : qui fait quoi ?

Je pensais à Mady pour cendrillon …

…

Jéricho : c'est un genre de … blague je suppose ?

Pourquoi ?

Evelyne : non mais réfléchie un peu : tu vois Madysadik jouer une souillon gentille comme tout et martyrisée par ses sœurs depuis la mort de sa mère ?

Ben … la mère de Mady est morte aussi, donc elles se ressemblent un peu.

Aydan : Si je me souviens bien de ce que Mélusine m'a raconté, la mère de Cendrillon est morte de maladie, ca fait quand même une sacrée différence avec Mady qui a poussé la sienne du haut d'une falaise.

C'est vrai. Mais elle jouera quand même cendrillon parce que ca me fais marrer.

Jéricho : j'imagine que je m'y colle pour jouer le prince ?

A ton avis ?

Jéricho : pff …

Amber ? Tu fais la méchante belle-mère s'il te plait ?

Amber : nan.

Allez

Amber : jamais de la vie

Nan mais fait le quoi

Amber : mais non !

Allez faut bien quelqu'un !

Amber : At bien ca ne sera pas moi !

Pff …

Bon.

J'imagine que vous allez me faire chier jusqu'à ce que je donne l'attribution des rôles à Mady ?

…

Mélusine : bon alors moi je fais la narratrice …

Carax : ah non c'est moi !

Nan ca sera mélu.

Arthur : souffleur ! Je fais le souffleur !

Aydan : je prends le rôle de l'arbre !

Evelyne : je fais la reine !

La mort: et moi le roi

Mais… t'es une femme !

La mort : et alors ?

Rien…

Il reste donc : la méchante belle-mère, et les deux méchantes sœurs.

Alooors ?

Amber et Carax : …

Bon et bien vous ferez les deux méchantes sœurs et tweety fera la belle-mère.

Carax : tu es le diable …

Ouaip et vous savez quoi ? La prochaine fois je donnerais l'attribution des rôles à Mady. Ca va beauuucoup plus vite.

Tous : tu m'étonne.

Donc :

La cendrillon meurtière : Madysadik

Le prince suicidaire : Jéricho

L'arbre trèèès chiant : Aydan

La reine pot-de-fleur : Evelyne

Le roi transsexuel : La mort

La belle-mère obèse : Tweety

Les sœurs martyrisées : Carax et Amber

Le souffleur soufflé : Arthur

La narratrice analphabète : Mélusine


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2 : la pièce : où l'auteure trouve de nouveau moyens de suicide.

Tout le monde en place ! Non mais alleeez …

Aydan : tu t'y prends mal.

Ah bon ?

Aydan (emploi : réalisateur de films gores) regarde et apprends (sort son haut parleur) RAMENEZ VOS DERCH BANDES D'ABRUTIS RAMOLLIS DU BULBE !

Merci

Aydan : De rien.

Et maintenant va mettre ton costume d'arbre ou j'appelle Mady.

Aydan : vacherie.

Merci ca me va droit au cœur ^^ ! Bon alors le décor c'est la cuisine, pas le palais.

Mélodie : ouais ca va TT…

Moteuuuuuurs et … Action !

**Mélusine : il était une fois, dans un pays loinlain**

Arthur : LoinTain, abrutie !

**Mélusine : il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, abrutie…**

Au moins, on est surs : c'est Aydan le père.

Aydan : Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Arthur Ca veut dire que la connerie c'est de famille.

Aydan : Espèce de …

**Mélusine : LA FEMME D'UN HOMME MOURUTA ET IL SE REMARIA AVEC UNE FEMME QUI AVAIT DEJA DEUX FILLES !**

Carax ! Amber ! Tweety ! Rejoignez Madi sur scène ! Viiite !

Madi : Carax ! Ma chérie ! Quelle jolie robe hinhinhinhinhin …

Carax : Ta bouche hein ! J'ai pas l'air plus stupide que Tweety !

Tweety : piouuuu !

**Mélusine : Les deux belles sœurs et la vilaine marâtre reléguèrent la pauvre enfant aux tâches ménagères et la maltraitèrent en l'appelant Cendrillon ou Cucendron car le soir elle s'endormaite toujourse dans la cendre.**

Bah qu'est que vous foutez ? Maltraitez la bordel !

Carax : euhhhh Cendrillon ? … Je t'ordonne de …

Madi : (fait craquer ses jointures) : ouiiiiiiii ?

Amber : Mange des cookies.

Madi : CHOUCOULAAAAAAAAAATTTTT *0* !

COOUUUPEEZZZZ !

…

Vous appelez ça de la maltraitance ?

Amber : t'aurais préféré que ça soit elle qui nous maltraite peut être ?

Oui. Au moins c'aurait été drôle.

Carax : T'as de la chance d'être morte parce que je t'aurais bien viol… (Voit Arthur astiquer son épée avec un regard malveillant) étranglée !

C'est ça, c'est ça … Changez de décor, chambre des sœurs ! Tweety tu te barre.

Tweety : piouuuu ^^ !

Carax : Veinard !

**Mélusine : Un jour le prince dauna …**

Mélu, apprends à lire on dirait que tu parles de sandwich là…

**Mélusine : un jour le prince donna un grand bal en invitant toutes les jeunes filles à marier pour se trouver une fiancée. Les deux belles-sœurs furent invitées et donnèrent encore plus de travail à Cendrillon …**

Amber : … Mange plus de cookies !

TT'… Les sœurs virez ! Mélodie, le paysage du jardin ! Aydan ton costume d'arbre est prêt ?

Aydan : je n'ai jamais eu autant la honte de ma vie TT.

Mais siiii ! Rappelle-toi quand ton père s'est déguisé en fée ! Et aussi la fois où t'étais bourré et que tu t'es fais dragué par Carax ! Et la fois où …

Aydan : C'est bon je crois que ça suffit, tu me passe un peu de fil dentaire ?

Mon fil dentaire spécial pendaisons est réservé à mon usage personnel. Et maintenant file sur scène avant que madi s'impatiente.

Aydan : pétasse.

Tu grimpe dans la vulgarité ! C'est paaaaas bien !

Moteuuuurs et … Action.

**Mélusine : le jour du bal, les deux sœurs dirent à cendrillon qu'elle ne pourait aller au bal que si elle triait des lentilles**

Madysadik : les lentilles sont toutes pareilles quand on les a cramées MWAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Erm … si tu le dis…

Mélusine : Elle alla ensuite pleurer sur la tombe de sa mère mais un arbre lui dit

Evelyne : vas y fais ton show !

Aydan : (à Evelyne)Va mourir ! (à madysadik) Ne pleure pas douce (concerts de toux) enfant

Madysadik : je pleure pas abruti TT.

On va faire comme si uu' !

Aydan : tiens voila une robe et des chaussures pour le bal !

Madysadik : c'est moche.

TA GUEULE ET ENFILE LES !

Madysadik : voui m'dame .

On fait la transition sur le bal ! Allez les gens bougez vous ! J'ai pas que ca à fouttre ! J'ai 2 chapitres et 2 one shot qui m'attendent !

Amber : je t'ai rarement vue aussi stressée oO …

ALLEZ !

**Mélusine : quand elle entra dans la salle …**

Evelyne : ohhhh qu'elle est sadiq… euh je veux dire …

La mort : belle et grcieuuu … belle et graquieuuu… non vraiment je peux pas.

Madysadik : MON PRIIIINCE !

Jéricho : maman O.O …

Evelyne : Démerde-toi.

**Mélusine : la princesse arracha les vêtements du prince et tenta de le violer mais celui-ci s'enfuit et elle fut obliger de rentrer chez elle. Les trois jours que duraient le bal se passèrent ainsi mais le troisième jour, le prince enduit un escalier de pois…**

Madysadik : Qui ? QUI EST LE SOMBRE CRETIN QUI A PENSE A UN PIEGE PAREIL ?

C'est pas ça le sciiipteuuuh ouinnnn ! Vais me pendre avec un câble tiens.

Madysadik : Vite ! La machine temporelle ! On va buter Grimm et pronto !

(Ressuscite deux minutes) D'abord finissez la pièce

**Mélusine : … et le soulier de cendrillon resta englué. Le prince le prit et dit que celle qui réussirait à enfiler ce soulier (qui ferait s'enfuir en courant n'importe qui tellement il schlinguait) l'épouserait. Evidemment Cendrillon s'empressa d'étriper toutes ses concurentes…**

Madysadik : muhuhuhuhuhuuuu … mes sœurs chériiiiieeees …

(Scène gore intense qui ne sera pas décrite car le rating n'est pas assez élevé et pis l'auteure est morte)

**Mélusine : et madisadik … euh je veux dire Cendrillon, se retrouva seul avec le prince.**

Jéricho : heeeeelp !

Madysadik : LEEEMMMOOOOOOONNNNNNN !

Jéricho (s'enfuit en courant) : NOOOONNNNN ! JE VEUX VIIIIIIIIIVRE !

**Mélusine : ils vécurent (un peu) heureux … et pour les enfants ca semble compromis.**

FIN.

…

Arthur : on fait quoi maintenant ? On se gratte les couilles ?

Aydan : commence par les tiennes ca sera un bon début.

La mort : Je vais commander des pizzas en attendant la prochaine pièce uu'.


End file.
